


flush

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen shifts in her seat, biting her lip as she tries not to let any sound escape.</p>
<p>Morgana is <i>evil</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flush

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge one at summerpornathon: kink grab bag.

Gwen shifts in her seat, biting her lip as she tries not to let any sound escape.

Morgana is _evil_.

It’d sounded fun, and sexy, when she suggested it. Not to mention that Gwen would agreed to anything with Morgana three fingers deep in her cunt and sucking on her neck. It’d sounded, well, _naughty_ in a way that Gwen sometimes wishes she had the courage to be more often. So she’d grinned at Morgana, kissed her deeply, and said “Fuck yes.”

In retrospect, it may have been a hasty decision.

Morgana takes another bite of her salad, looking supremely unconcerned as she pretends to pay attention to Uther’s long-winded story about some executive vice president who’d been caught in a financial scandal. The fingers of her left hand are curled around the small, flat remote control that is causing Gwen so much struggle. 

She shifts again, the slight change in position causing the vibration to shift just right against her clit, and she chokes around a moan, her hand darting out to grab her wine glass, just for something to hold on to.

“Are you alright, Gwen?” Arthur asks from across the table, turning from his father to look at her in concern.

“Mm, yes, fine,” she says, her voice surprisingly even. “Just, uh, swallowed wrong.” She shoots him a smile and takes a sip of wine. Morgana doesn’t even glance at her, but the corner of her mouth tilts up slightly.

Gwen sets her glass down and takes a deep, slow breath. She’s not sure if it’s how shamelessly, utterly public this is, or if it’s the sensation of being completely at Morgana’s mercy, but the embarrassment and want curls hot under her skin, makes her pulse race, getting her wet, just as much as the pulses of vibration in her underwear.

The conversation swirls and she pays almost no attention to it, unable to focus on anything but the sensations coursing through her. That is, until she catches her name. 

“Oh, Gwen’s been very interested in the whole debate, she’s been following it quite closely,” Morgana’s saying and oh, _fuck_ no, she cannot be expected to carry out a conversation in this state. Morgana turns to look at her, and to anyone else her smile may just look normal, but Gwen can see the smirk at the corner of her red lips, the gleam in her eyes.

It’s probably shameful that that turns her on even more.

“Sorry, what was that? I must have drifted off,” she says, grabbing Morgana’s thigh and squeezing. 

She manages to stumble though a response, intelligible enough that no one comments and the conversation drifts away again. Thank god. 

She’s rocking ever-so-slightly into the sensation now, she’s so close, just hovering on the edge. She’s sweating, probably looks like she’s ill, her lips bitten-red and her cheeks flushed. All she needs is a little something, a little _more_ , and she can come, if only Morgana would - 

“Yes, Gwen’s been great about it,” Morgana’s saying to Arthur now. “Hasn’t complained once.”

Gwen hasn’t a clue what she’s talking about, but as she turns to ask, Morgana slids her finger across the remote, switching the vibrator to the highest setting, and leans over and kisses Gwen behind the hear, exactly where she’s most sensitive.

Gwen comes.

She squeezes her thighs together and sucks in a huge breath, her back going rigid and her fingers digging hard into Morgana’s thigh. Morgana’s still talking, presumably diverting attention away from Gwen, since it’s taking everything she has just to stay still and quiet. It feels so fucking good, and it keeps going, wave after wave, as Morgana gradually dials back the intensity of the vibrations until Gwen feels loose and trembly, wanting nothing more than to collapse into Morgana’s side and go to sleep. 

*

“Make sure you get some rest,” Arthur tells her when they say goodnight, his own curious mixture of gentle and commanding. “You seemed a little out of it tonight.”

“I will,” she says with a smile. Morgana threads their fingers together and tugs at her hand.

“Alright, gotta go put my girl to bed,” she says, winking, and Gwen rolls her eyes and follows her to the waiting cab.

“You’re evil,” she informs her as they climb into it. “Pure, unadulterated evil.”

“You love it,” Morgana says, leaning over to kiss her.

Gwen kind of does.


End file.
